


Quiet Caring

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: jazz, character: perceptor, character: prowl, genre: fluff, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Jazz knows he can’t sway workaholics from their tasks, but he can see that they’re eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Caring

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Prowl, Perceptor, Jazz   
> **Warnings:** None
> 
> **Notes:** A prompt from Anonymous. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3088652#t3088652) **.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _I'd love to see some Jazz, Prowl, and Perceptor. Gen or not. Jazz making sure both of them refuel and recharge. Prowl having a fond moment recognizing the same problems in himself as Perceptor does, too._

Prowl didn’t often find himself in the labs, but with Optimus Prime out of the base the past week, and not due back for another, he felt he ought to check in with the science team. He started shortly after midday, speaking at length with Skyfire, Wheeljack, Beachcomber was even in the lab for a short time, and finally Perceptor.

As the scientist rambled on, Prowl did his best to understand, but some of the jargon was over his head. Not that Perceptor seemed to mind. He answered all of Prowl’s questions, clarifying points and happily chattering on about possible applications for his many studies while they both sipped on energon cubes.

It was late, nearly midnight, and Prowl was walking back to his quarters to recharge for a few hours, when he realized that neither he nor Perceptor had left for that energon. Prowl paused, right in the middle of the corridor, and ran back through his memories.

Jazz. It had been Jazz. He’d come in, smiled and nodded silently in greeting, set down two cubes, and then left just as quietly.

Prowl shook his helm and flicked his doorwings, and continued on to his quarters. Once upon a time, long ago, Jazz used to harangue Prowl to take breaks, leave his work for the next day, to come out and have ‘fun’. He’d learned that such antics would only irritate Prowl, who could not relax if his work laid unfinished. There was a period of time where Jazz didn’t visit him at all, then just as suddenly as he’d stopped, Jazz began showing up, energon in hand. Many times, enough that Prowl began dividing his work -that which Jazz could do, and that which he needed to handle himself- Jazz would sit a while and help.

Now Prowl wondered just when Jazz had begun doing the same thing for Perceptor. And why.

It only took a few days of being sure to be in the labs working on his own tasks via datapad instead of his office to at least see the why of it all.

Perceptor could -and would- talk non-stop as he worked, rambling over topics, and perfectly happy to be interrupted to answer a question, but never stopping his work.

Prowl decided to try something. “It’s getting late. Perhaps we should go get some energon,” he offered.

“My, it is!” Perceptor said. “If you will give me but a moment to finish these notes, I would love some energon.”

An hour, seven different topics of conversation, and four datapads later, Jazz appeared. He had two cubes, one which was handed to Prowl with a grin, the other being placed near enough at hand for Perceptor to reach, but not so close that he would knock it over.

Prowl watched Jazz as he slipped out, a jaunty bounce to his step, no doubt some music he was fond of playing on his internal speakers. Prowl turned back just in time to catch Perceptor take a sip of his energon before setting the cube aside and switching topics to narrating what he was working on.

“I believe you mentioned before that you think that could work as an upgrade for all Autobots with a mind toward fuel efficiency,” Prowl commented, casting a glance toward the door Jazz had exited with a fond smile.

“Oh yes. Even the predicted minimum of a four point three percent increase could be extremely helpful to all of us.”

Prowl nodded and went back to his own work as Perceptor babbled on. He hoped that any increase in efficiency wouldn’t interrupt Jazz’s visits, selfish as that was. He would miss the quiet company and subtle, kind care.

“Perceptor?”

“Yes, Prowl?” Perceptor looked over at him, cube in his hand and halfway to his mouth.

“I’d like to do something nice for Jazz.”

Perceptor’s optics went instantly to the energon. “Oh my. Time slipped past me again.”

“It does the same for me every day, and so does Jazz.” Prowl considered a moment. “Maybe we should talk to Ratchet as well?”

“He does tend to overwork himself,” Perceptor nodded, setting aside his stylus and shutting down the datapad he’d been working his theories on. “I could use a walk.”

Prowl shut off his own work and tucked the datapad into his subspace as he stood. “As could I.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
